


A Raining Night

by canelyue



Category: Animal Man, Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Animal Man/John Comstantine, Buddy Baker/John Constantine, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canelyue/pseuds/canelyue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，巴迪和老婆分居中，康斯坦丁前来“探望”他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Raining Night

那是一个潮湿的雨夜，看了看身上浸湿了的皱巴巴的大衣，嘴里的一根烟刚刚被夜晚的湿气熄灭，啊，真他妈该死的天气。

在心里朝某个管事的神灵比了个中指之后，约翰•康斯坦丁敲了敲面前的门。这是一扇很朴素的门，因为这里只是一个很普通——或者说很廉价的旅馆客房，至于他为什么要来这里？

没什么原因。

只是因为这是个潮湿又该死的雨夜。

“谁？”几不可闻的沙哑声音从门里面传了出来。嗯，要不是约翰认识门后头的这个人，他会以为这属于一个酗酒成瘾还有暴力倾向导致家庭破裂的男人。

“客房服务。”把湿透的香烟扔在地上踩了一脚，静静听着房间里悉悉索索地声音。

“我没有叫客房服务。”好吧，听起来我们的动物侠先生终于把他的鼻涕擦干净了，而且开始用脑子思考了，约翰在门外翻了翻白眼。

“但是你需要客房服务，贝克——先生，不开门我是不会走的。”

“上帝啊，这是客房服务该有的态度——”他在开门的瞬间愣住了，很好，就等着这表情呢。“——你他妈来干什么？像往常一样嘲笑我？”啊，跟那些“老朋友”一样的反应，于是约翰就把这句当作是问好了。

“见到你我也很高兴，贝克，我说了我是来提供客房服务的。”约翰抬起头直直盯着对方浅蓝色的眼睛，试着摆出个无辜的表情，这对他来说可是个艰难地挑战。“还是说，你打算让一个在这么糟糕的天气里辛苦找上门的英国游客一直待在门外？”

不出所料的，贝克叹了一口气，这意味着妥协。“好吧，康斯坦丁，进来吧——”在他说出第一个词的时候约翰的脚就迈进了房间里，但是他惊讶地看着一地狼藉。

好吧，比我的房间乱多了。他心里悄悄地这么想着。

“——哦，我还没来得及收拾——”然后他就开始七手八脚地把掉在地上的酒瓶子、泡面袋子、外卖盒……什么的收在了一个角落里，我注意到他的上衣还揉成一团扔在椅子上，不过其实这对约翰来说没什么，因为他自己的住处也差不多是这样。

“没什么，对于一个习惯了老婆给自己收拾房子、叠被子、整理衣物还有做饭的人来说，突然事事都要自己做是有点困难，我能理解的。”约翰能看出对方的身体一僵，他顿了一下握紧拳头，就像是在忍耐什么，然后重新收拾起地上的东西。

从口袋里掏出烟盒晃了晃，约翰一边抽出一根烟一边开口：“你不介意的吧？”没等回应就把烟点上深深吸了一口，顺手把湿透变重了的大衣扔在了那把唯一的椅子上，哦，椅子倒了。然后靠着枕头躺在床上，朝着空中吐了几个烟圈。房间里沉默了片刻，这片刻足够巴迪•贝克把他的心情调整回相对正常的状态了。

“所以，你的客房服务就是讽刺我？真是谢谢了，康斯坦丁。”巴迪把椅子扶正并且把掉落的衣服放回椅子上，瞥了一眼一副约翰，他一副自己才是这房间的所有者的样子，甚至都没把鞋子脱了。巴迪拿起一听还没喝完的啤酒一口灌下，愤愤地砸向那一堆酒瓶里。“这真是很贴心。”

“当然，不过更重要的是，我是来慰问你的，贝克，作为一个‘老朋友’。”尽量真诚地，约翰眨了眨眼睛，把烟灰随意掸在了地板上，“现在，介意也给我来点酒吗？”

 

 

酒过三巡，好吧不止三巡，约翰已经不记得他们喝了多少酒了，他只知道他们现在躺在一张床上，他在听巴迪说他的家人，哦他真恨这个话题，鉴于他的家人几乎都死了，家人是他现在最不想听到的东西。

如果不算上旁边的家伙自顾自哭得跟个娘娘腔一样的话，他会觉得这简直就像是在和查斯一起喝酒，虽然跟查斯多数时候都是在抱怨他那烦人的婆娘然后说些超棒的笑话。酒精让约翰的头脑有点不清楚，或者说他本来就没打算让自己头脑清楚，他望着天花板上的污渍，嘴里叼着根没点着的香烟——巴迪把他的打火机扔到角落里去了，他只好叼着过过瘾——淡淡地开口：“说到什么都一个人做，你的生理问题也是一个人解决的？”其实答案很明显，看看地上的纸巾就知道了，虽然其中有一部分是擦他该死的鼻涕和眼泪用的。

沉默了一会儿，显然这个突如其来的问题让这个老实的男人措手不及。“当——当然。我不会……背叛艾伦的，永远。”约翰打赌旁边的人脸红了，就他对这种人的了解来看。

“哦——所以你没找过小妞，从来都没？”约翰爬起来带着坏笑看着明显开始不自在的巴迪，他也不知道他为什么要继续这个话题，大概是觉得好玩吧。

“不——我是说，有过，结婚前。但是结婚后，没有。”他翻了个身想假装自己要睡觉了，当然，约翰不会让他得逞的。

“哦可惜，我认识一个小妞，她超棒的，她的头发是红色的，像火一样——”说着他伸手穿过对方的腋窝摸上了他裸露的胸膛，轻轻磨蹭着，同时把头靠向他的耳边，“有一对柔软的乳房，纤细的腰身，还有圆润的屁股和一双美腿——”一边说着手掌一边轻轻向下滑到了小腹。

“操，住手，康斯坦丁。”虽然这么说，巴迪却只是任由约翰的手在他的小腹上打转。为什么，巴迪，他问自己。以你的力量一下就能把他摔到墙上去，为什么你一动不动？也许他也想放松一下，最近他真是太累了。

约翰知道他在想什么，他总是知道的，所以他向下把手伸进了他的裤子里，轻轻揉着腿间还没什么反应的阴茎。“来吧，想一想那个红发的辣妹，她喷着淡淡的香水，把嘴唇涂得火红，她的腰上和背上纹着火焰一样的纹身。”他的声音里带着点嘲笑的意味，巴迪突然觉得自己被小看了，好吧，既然这个老混蛋出这种招数——

巴迪终于闭上眼睛享受起来，同时试图想象背后的不是个满身烟味的金发英国佬，这很难，毕竟那烟味几乎渗入了那个英国佬的灵魂，还混合着啤酒的味道，但是他竟然还是兴奋起来了，酒精的作用吧，他想。

“对，就是这样，她穿着皮制热裤和抹胸吊带，还有长筒靴，她是你想要的一切。”约翰加大了手上的力道，心里默默祈祷艾莉对于他利用她的这一个形象感到高兴，然后想了想怎么才能让这个夜晚过得更有趣一点，他决定还是不让巴迪就这么享受了，毕竟他又不是真的来提供客房服务的。“说来你教过你们家那个小鬼怎么自慰吗，给他看过你家床下的小黄书吗？”

话音刚落，他就被一胳膊扇到了一边，在他捂住脸的时候，床大幅度地摇动了一下，等他睁开眼睛，他看到暴怒的巴迪·贝克在他上方，揪着他的衣领和领带，举起拳头一副要揍他的样子。

“你怎么敢在这时候提起他！”好吧，与其说是暴怒，不如说是野兽被戳到了伤口的样子，因为他的拳头直直砸进了约翰头边的枕头里，然后他低头瞪着约翰，眼里因为酒精、愤怒以及眼泪而发红。“你再敢提到我的家人我就——”

“是吗？”不以为意地眨了眨眼睛，约翰抬起双手扶住巴迪的脸颊，他脸上因为几天没刮胡子而刺刺的，当然，约翰不会介意这种事的。他抬起头，在巴迪的嘴唇上啄了一下。

巴迪愣住了，显然，但是等他反应过来他没有揍约翰一顿，也没有逃跑，像是想确认刚才的触感一样，他回吻过去。

然后，然后一切就失控了。

\-------------------------------------------

 

约翰衬衫下的身体比他想象的要消瘦很多，当然基于他的生活习惯，这也是很正常的。他的身上有很多淤青和小伤口，大多数都是他自己弄的，所谓的“代价”什么的。他们被烟味、啤酒味、廉价肥皂还有麝香的味道围绕着。在他在约翰的帮助下进入了他那具消瘦但显然是一个男人的身体的时候，他大骂了几句“操”“他妈的轻点”“该死”什么的，不过他没打算放轻动作，毕竟约翰其实并不在意，再说是他要跑来招惹他的。

在他像是发泄怒火一样地猛冲了几次之后，他固定在了一个速度上，他抬头看了看约翰的脸，很难得见到他这副表情，而且他的蓝眼睛——被欲望填满的湖蓝色眼睛——深深印在他的脑海里。作为一个老混蛋来说，眼睛这么好看是不是有点不合理？他的心情渐渐好了起来，甚至勾起嘴角笑了一下，于是他低头咬住约翰的喉结，就像猛兽捕食那样，感受着他呻吟或者喘息的时候造成的震动。

“贝克——”他应该叫他的名字的，约翰想，作为一个替代物来说显然叫“巴迪”会比较适合，但是他显然不会让巴迪称心如意的。

“什么？”他在渐渐加快速度，有点不耐烦地皱起了眉头。

“如果你能……帮我一下我会感谢上帝的。”他用眼神示意了一下，因为巴迪把他的手按在了床上。

叹了一口气，巴迪伸手握住约翰的硬挺，合着自己的节奏套弄着，很快他们俩的喘息声就混合在了一起。

高潮比他想象的来得快，也许要多亏约翰之前好心的帮他自慰了一会儿，他还没来得及将老二完全抽出来就射了，约翰闷哼了一声，他的头向后仰起露出被咬得发红的脖子，在巴迪打起精神给了几下大力套弄之后射了出来。然后他倒向旁边，和约翰躺在了一起，一阵虚脱感让巴迪的眼皮开始打起了架，在陷入沉睡之前，他听到约翰沙哑的声音抱怨：“该死的，巴迪，新手都不会射在里面。”然后他很愉快地迎来了一个没有梦的夜晚。

\------------------------------------------------

早上起来，巴迪发现床上只剩他一个人，在他要去买早餐的时候他发现钱包里少了200美元多了一张字条：

我拿了钱作为回报，如果你不介意。

PS:作为新手，技术还是能凑合的。

巴迪突然觉得昨天还是应该选择揍他一顿。


End file.
